


Anonymous Gift

by Ambercreek



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Chocolate, Gen, Gifts, My First Work in This Fandom, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Flug receive an anonymous gift from someone





	Anonymous Gift

Dr. Flug was working in his lab like usual when the door to the room let out a hydraulic hiss as they opened. It startled the man out of his current work and he leaped out of his chair, standing straight and arms behind his back, fully expecting to see his boss paying him a visit to see how things are coming along. But his shoulders dropped at the sight of who was standing there instead.

Dementia stood in the doorway with her normal Cheshire grin plastered onto her face and a small what presumed to be a cardboard box in her hands,

The Scientist squinted at the box from behind the paper bag. "What do you have there?" his voice laced with caution. Situations like this never end well.

"It came for you in the mail!" She leaped towards him, shoving the box to his chest, a little too much force that knocked the wind out of him. She bounced back. "There wasn't written from who, but it's addressed to you."

Dr. Flug looked down at the box now in his hands. "Whatever it is, it does smell good!" Dementia added.

Flug takes the box to his work desk, Dementia hovering over his shoulder. He stares at it puzzling, anonymous gifts don't come around that often, and less often for villains, and even less often for villain scientists.  There were a thousand possibilities of what could be contained in the box and none of which were to Flug's liking.

Well, it was better now than never, and if it did contain a bomb, well, that would just be something he would have to deal with later.

Reaching out his gloved hands (ones he didn't even notice that started shaking) Dr. Flug slowly opened up the box closing his eyes as he was ready to expect the worst, and what was inside was nothing that he expected.

_Chocolates, freaking assorted chocolates._

He looked dumbfounded at the gift. Maybe they were poisoned? Or contained almonds - he was deathly allergic to almonds. He was too busy mulling over his fears when Dementia's arm reached over the scientist's shoulder, plucking one of the chocolate squares from the box, shoving it in her mouth.

Flug watched her and saw no sight of her collapsing. She gave him a toothy grin - showing the smudges of chocolate on her teeth. Flug turns back to the chocolates once more. Grabbing one of the squares, bringing it up to eye level and studying it. Dementia just watched him as he slipped his hand under the paper bag. Slowly and carefully eating the chocolate.

Flug wasn't a fan of sweets, but he has to admit, these tasted pretty good and with no sign of almonds. It seemed that there wasn't anything to be worried about after all.

Outside the Lab, Black Hat leaned against the wall near the door, listening in on the conversation inside. He pushes himself off the wall and heads down the long dimly lit hallway - staying close to the shadows. A pleased smile spread on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what i'm doing and im sorry if any of this seems ooc ;;


End file.
